the_potterotica_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Dense Harry
A recurrent theme in the Podcast (and fanfics in general) is that the character of Harry Potter is often made out to be slow-witted, or kind of lazy. Notable Mentions * S01E09 - May the Best Man Win: When Ron asks why Snape is acting even worse than usual, Harry just shrugs. Allie comments that, "I feel like Harry shrugs just...a lot." and then adds that he always seems to be "at a loss for words". Lyndsay jokes that instead of Belinda Blinked, it would be Harry Shrugged. At the end of the episode he was deemed to be lousy husband material because of his aloofness. * S02E06 - I Declare a Tongue War: "I think that Ron and Harry are finally going to start studying for a goddamn test." ~ Danny * S02E07 - Cl!t Hanger: Hosts joke that Harry and Ron would never be able to piece together that Hermione's up to something. Hosts point out how often Harry either doesn't notice or just chooses to not act/say anything in fanfiction stories. Theorize it's because everyone's sick of hearing him speak. * Potterotica LIVE! - Gin-ny & Polyjuice: Hosts joke that this must have been Hermione's idea when Harry says it is one of the best ideas he's ever had. * Q02E01 - New Owl, Who Dis?: Everyone knows about everyone else hooking up except Harry, who appears to be oblivious to it all. * S03E01 - D!ck GIF: "Surprise surprise, Harry couldn't think of something." ~ Allie * S03E03 - "Suck It, Malfoy": Harry knows the basics of how a camera functions. * S03E06 - Floo-ty Call: Oh Harry, Draco doesn't want to see your bedroom to get his eyes on the decor. * S03E08 - Exclusive Daily F#ck Buddy (EDFB): Danny jokes that Harry's mouth is only productive when it comes to blow jobs and the rest of the time he's just saying, "huh?" * Potterotica LIVE!: Le Threesome: Lyndsay jokes that basic oral hygiene is too much for Harry. * Q06 - Happy Butthole-o-ween!: Despite being a Harry focused story, he comes off like kind of a dud and the hosts don't pass up the opportunity to mock him. * Q10 - Ron's Tiny Problem * S05E01 - A Hellova Hangover: Harry wakes up next to someone he doesn't recognize and the hosts joke that it's just because he's Harry that he doesn't know her name and that he's actually been dating her for 6 weeks and then he has to ask Hermione what her name is (because Hermione knows everything.) Lyndsay calls him a dufus to begin with and alcohol wouldn't help and Allie expresses surprise he didn't wake up in prison. Later, they joke that Harry would be confused about what his girl name would be and would also call himself Dana. Harry also asks very few questions about what's going on or why he woke up a woman and basically just has another orgasm and then falls asleep without putting together that if he reciprocates then he can find out who "she" is. * S05E02 - Shag Him Again, Darling: Hosts question again how he didn't notice that Dana/Draco kept switching sexes (though they acknowledge that he was supposedly a sex god, so at least not lazy). Later, Hermione starts figuring out that since the Wizarding World isn't that big and Dana is British and magical and approximately their age, then they must know her; Harry has not pieced any of this together himself. * S05E03 - Pen15 Pals: Harry continues to show very little interest in the life changing medical condition he has. * S05E04 - Between a C#ck and a Hard Place: Hosts are unsure if Harry is dense and doesn't realize that Dana is a zerophiliac, or whether he's just open-minded about it. * S05E05 - Fingerblast from the Past: Hosts joke that despite Draco giving specifics of Harry's previous encounters with Dana, Harry just thinks people are really into blindfolds right now. * Q12E01 - Bone Appétit: "He's pulling such a Harry right now, missing the whole point." ~ Lyndsay * S06E04 - Checkmates: Lyndsay and Allie joke that Harry and Ron would be a horrible Auror team on a stakeout. Ron would immediately fall asleep and Harry would not be suspicious of suspicious activity. * S07E02 - Happy BirthLAY * S07E03 - HoliGay Inn - Allie assumes Harry would be terrible at oral sex. External links * 22 Times Harry Potter Wasn't The Brightest Wand In The Bunch Category:Jokes Category:Podcast Jokes Category:Fan Fiction Jokes Category:Potterotics Jokes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 2 Category:Quickie 10 Category:Quickie 2 Category:Quickie 12 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 6 Category:Quickie 6 Category:Season 7